Why
by Muggy
Summary: “O garoto não sabe exatamente quanto tempo ficou ali, sentindo o gosto dos lábios de Rose, mas sabe que foi o suficiente pra se entregar.” Songfic da música Why, Avril Lavigne. ESCORPIUSxROSE.


**Capitulo um **

_"Try, to look at me and really see my heart  
Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?" _

Primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts. 

Scorpius Malfoy se vestia em seu dormitório sonserino e se preparava psicologicamente para seu sexto ano de escola. 

Foi o primeiro a aparecer no salão comunal naquela manhã – talvez porque fosse o único a acordar horas mais cedo – e sentou em uma das poltronas aconchegantes em frente á lareira. Estava entediado e se arrependeu de ter levantando da cama tão fora do horário.Decidiu então sair dali e dar uma passada na biblioteca para pegar alguns livros, no caso de ter mais noites de insônia como aquela. 

Os corredores estavam fantasmagoricamente vazios e os passos do garoto ecoavam. Lembrou-se do banquete da noite anterior e da festinha no dormitório masculino que se estendeu madrugada adentro; Não dormira bem e por isso resolvera levantar. 

Chegou à biblioteca, e foi passeando calmamente pelos corredores de estantes, passando os olhos pelos livros. Puxou alguns que lhe chamaram atenção, se virou para os bancos e com surpresa constatou que não era o único naquela biblioteca. 

Mais á frente, sentada escondida entre pilhas de livros, encontrava-se uma garota. Seus cabelos eram ruivos e ligeiramente cacheados, tinha várias sardas no rosto e um nariz fino enfiado em um livro, com uma concentração fascinante. 

Era uma Weasley. 

Scorpius fora devidamente aconselhado a não se juntar com esse tipo de pessoa e seu pai deixara bem claro no seu primeiro dia de Hogwarts que os Weasleys e os Potters eram indignos de sua amizade. 

A garota não o notara, e ele achou melhor assim. Continuou circulando pelas estantes á procura de livros que o interessassem. Logo ele já carregava uma pilha nos braços grande o suficiente para tapar-lhe metade da visão. Seguiu direto para a porta a fim de voltar ao dormitório e despejar os livros lá. 

Porém esbarrara com algo, seus livros escaparam de seus braços e ele voou direto para o chão, caindo desengonçado por cima de alguém. Ficou desnorteado até realmente entender o que eu acontecera. Vários livros e folhas estavam espalhados pelo chão e ele se encontrava em cima de garota Weasley, sentindo sua respiração quente e assustada roçar seu rosto. Houve um silêncio constrangedor, onde os olhos castanhos da garota o encararam. 

_"Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all  
Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?" _

Ele se levantou o mais rápido que pode, e foi juntando seus livros. A garota se levantou também e disse meio sem-graça: 

- Desculpe...Eu não... 

- Você não olha por onde anda garota? – Escorpius cortou secamente. 

- Não, eu não vi você, mas... 

O jovem terminou de agrupar os livros nos braços novamente: 

- Presta atenção da próxima vez! 

- Já pedi desculpas! Eu não te vi! E você também não me viu, então a culpa não foi só minha! – Ela começava a ficar irritada. 

- Presta atenção por onde anda e não esbarra em mim de novo. – E dizendo isso, ele deu as costas á garota e se encaminhou para a porta. 

- Hey! Você não vai me ajudar a juntar minhas coisas, senhor antecavalheiro? 

- Você tem braços. Use-os. 

E Scorpius saiu. 

Depois do pequeno incidente na biblioteca, Escorpius voltou ao salão comunal, rindo da situação e de como conseguira irritar a pobre garota que o havia derrubado, afinal, ele sabia que ela não tivera culpa mesmo, mesmo assim fora divertido. 

A primeira aula da manhã foi História da Magia. A pior matéria! O professor só falava... Falava...E falava... 

Escorpius como sempre se sentou na ultima carteira, observando, agora, com mais atenção, a garota ruiva sentada na primeira fileira, conversando com um outro garoto da grifinoria; 

Ao poucos foi derrubado pelo sono. Só acordou quando foi cutucado por seu amigo Dennis Parkinson. 

- Você vai fazer com quem? 

- Fazer o quê? - resmungou Escorpius sonolento 

- O trabalho mané! Acorda! 

- Anh...Trabalho? Eu nem trabalho ainda... 

- Planeta Terra chamando Malfoy... 

- Huumm... 

- Hey, não dorme de novo não! 

Com esforço, Escorpius levantou a cabeça e encarou o amigo. 

- O professor Binns passou um trabalho pra fazer em duplas... 

- Ah! Então eu faço com você ué! 

- Não dá. Temos que fazer com alguém de outra casa. 

- É? 

- Aham 

A cabeça do garoto ainda não funcionava muito bem. Quando ficava com sono era impossível sua mente funcionar normalmente. Pensou por alguns segundos e perguntou: 

- Você vai fazer com quem? 

- Ah...Ainda não sei. Vou ver agora e já volto. 

E dizendo isso, Dennis se levantou, deixando o assento ao lado de Malfoy vazio. Aproveitando a deixa, o garoto encostou a cabeça na carteira novamente e já se preparava pra dormir de novo quando uma mão tocou seu ombro. A garota ruiva estava sentada ao seu lado. 

- Você não me deixa em paz – murmurou Escorpius encarando a garota 

- Acredite, não é por querer. 

- Ah, não é? – respondeu em um tom sarcástico – Tem alguém te torturando? 

- Não exatamente torturando, mas o Professor me mandou fazer esse trabalho com você, porque somos os que sobraram. 

- Você sobrou? Como assim? 

- Pois é... 

- Novamente a culpa é sua! – Escorpius queria irritá-la novamente. Era _divertido_. 

- Pare de colocar a culpa em mim garoto. 

- O trabalho é sobre o quê? 

- Temo que pesquisar sobre origens das varinhas, feitiços adequados á certas varinhas, feitiços adequados a bruxos... 

- Ta. Tá. Tá. Você faz e coloca meu nome – Interrompeu o garoto com um sorriso meio maroto. 

- Você ta doido? Escute aqui... Ou você faz esse trabalho direito, ou nem precisa e tenta fazer sozinho. – Desafiou a ruiva 

Escorpius fingiu pensar por um momento, mas já tinha a resposta na língua. 

- A gente se encontra amanhã de noite na biblioteca. 

- Okay então. 

Quando a garota se levantou ele a puxou pela manga e perguntou: 

- Qual o seu nome? 

- Rose Weasley. 

- Ah... 

- E o seu...? 

- Não sabe meu nome? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez uma cara de falso espanto. 

- Se estou perguntando... 

- Não devia conversar com estranhos. 

- Vai falar seu nome ou não vai?! – Ele irritou-a de novo. E estava começando a amar fazer isso. 

- Me chamo Escorpius Malfoy. 

- Okay Malfoy. Até mais. 

_"I can feel I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel I can feel you baby, why?" _

x 

_Escorpius andava por um vasto parque. Era outono. Flores secas cobriam todo o verde da grama em que ele pisava e o vento balançava seus cabelos com graça. Haviam vários galhos secos pelo chão e enquanto andava, o garoto pensava nela. Só conseguia pensar nela. Era incapaz de parar de pensar nela. _

_Pisou em um galho no chão, despedaçou-o... Se sentiu mal. Sentou em um banco, sentia frio e saudades. Porém mãos quentes envolveram seus olhos e a voz doce daquela garota sussurrou em seu ouvido. A garota sentou ao seu lado e lhe deu um sorriso. O melhor sorriso. Aquela garota de cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos, havia roubado seu coração... _

Escorpius acordou assustado. Olhou pela janela e o céu ainda estava escuro. Aquele maldito sonho não o deixara dormir... Aqueles malditos olhos. Passou a noite se revirando na cama e desejou com todas as forças esquecer Rose Weasley. 

**Capitulo Dois**

- Está atrasado. – Foi o que Rose disse quando Escorpius sentou ao seu lado na biblioteca. 

- Não lembro de ter marcado uma hora exata. 

- Era pra ser depois do jantar. 

- Mas é depois do jantar! – o garoto sorriu incrédulo - Está me dando uma bronca? 

- Ah, esquece! Já peguei alguns livros que a gente possa usar. 

- Certo 

- Então você pode começar 

- Certo 

- Você já deve começar 

- Certo 

- Malfoy... 

- Okay! 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.Rose lia vários livros, enquanto Escorpius ficava apenas em uma única página; Ele não lia, somente observava a garota pelo canto dos olhos e ficava se perguntando se ela teria sonhado com ele aquela noite também. Aquilo era estupidez, e ele deveria se parar antes que fosse tarde...Talvez já fosse tarde demais. 

_"It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you" _

- Sua varinha é feita do quê? – O garoto perguntou do nada, assustando Rose 

- Hãn? 

- É feita do quê? 

- De chifre de unicórnio – respondeu a garota meio insegura 

- Ah...A minha é mais poderosa! – gabou-se o garoto 

- Como assim a sua é mais poderosa?! Quem disse isso? – Disse Rose num tom entre o divertimento e a incredulidade 

- É o que esse livro diz... – justificou o garoto 

- Como assim o livro diz isso? 

Rose tentou pegar o livro da mão de Escorpius, porém ele não deixou, fechou o livro e escondeu atrás das costas. 

- Me dê esse livro Malfoy pra eu provar que você está mentindo! 

- Não estou mentindo! A minha é mais poderosa! 

- Não é nada! 

- Claro que é! Está escrito nesse livro e os livros não mentem! – O garoto achava graça enquanto Rose ficava vermelha e tentava pegar o livro em suas costas 

- Me dá esse livro e pare de mentir! 

- Não estou mentindo...Está escrito bem claro: "Varinhas de garotas ruivas grifinorias são menos poderosas do que varinhas de garotos sonserinos bonitos e loiros" – respondeu Escorpius sorrindo 

- Isso é preconceito, machismo ou falta do que fazer mesmo? – Riu Rose 

Os dois se encararam com sorrisos por alguns segundos, que para Escorpius pareceu uma eternidade que ele não queria que acabasse. 

- Hey Rose? Posso me sentar aqui ou estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – O garoto que conversava com Rose na aula de história da magia se aproximara deles com uma cara não muito feliz. Seus cabelos eram pretos e desarrumados. 

- Sente-se Albus. – Respondeu Rose educadamente, porém mais séria que o normal. 

O ar ficou pesado por alguns momentos, em que Albus lançava olhares carregados de significados para Rose, e Escorpius se concentrava em tentar não olhar pra nenhum dos dois. 

- E então Rose, fazendo o quê aqui? – Albus perguntou em um tom irritantemente irônico. 

- Um trabalho – Rose respondeu sem desviar os olhos do livro em suas mãos. 

Escorpius decidiu sair daquela situação constrangedora, afinal, ele nunca fora com a cara daquele garoto, agora principalmente. 

- A gente continua amanhã, certo Rose? – Disse o garoto levantando 

- Certo – Ela respondeu ainda encarando o livro. 

_"Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing" _

- Quem era aquele garoto? – Perguntou Escorpius em outra noite quando finalmente tinham terminado o trabalho. Se encontravam na biblioteca vazia. 

- Pra quê quer saber? 

- Ah... Porque... Eu não o conheço. É seu namorado? – Arriscou 

- Não! Claro que não. É meu primo. 

- Ele não gosta de mim, não é? 

- Ninguém da minha família gosta – Rose disse sem interesse 

- Nem você? 

Rose parou de ler e o encarou por alguns segundos, mas quando abriu a boca pra responder, sua voz foi cortada pelo barulho estrondoso de um trovão. A garota deu um pulo de susto e se agarrou com toda força ao braço de Escorpius. 

- Ta tudo bem? – perguntou, assustado. 

Ela apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça. 

- O que foi? 

Rose não respondeu. Mais vários trovões vieram seguidos daquele e um verdadeiro temporal irrompeu do lado de fora do castelo. A garota tremia e apertava cada vez mais forte o braço de Escorpius. 

- Você tem medo? 

Ela não respondeu. Um raio caiu tão perto da janela que os dois sentiram dentro do peito o choque que causou com a terra. 

- Se acalma, ta? Vamos sair daqui. 

Ele levantou puxando a mochila, e ela foi logo em seus calcanhares. Quando mais um trovão caiu, ela soltou um gritinho e o abraçou forte. Escorpius sentiu seus cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem e uma onda de calor perpassar seu corpo como se tivesse acabado de ser atingido por um daqueles raios. 

- Hey, relaxa. São só raios. – sussurrou no ouvido da garota, que percebeu que estava o abraçando forte demais e o soltou rapidamente, com as bochechas escarlates. 

- Você precisa de chocolate – Falou Escorpius, dando um leve sorriso pra tentar acalmá-la. Segurou a mão da garota e foi guiando-a por Hogwarts. A chuva do lado de fora parecia piorar cada vez mais e não havia muitas pessoas pelos corredores. 

Malfoy levou Rose até o salão comunal da sonserina nas masmorras e pediu pra ela esperar um pouco do lado de fora, porque ele entraria e pegaria o que precisava. Com muita relutância, ela concordou em ficar sozinha. 

Escorpius passou voando como uma flecha...Entrou correndo no dormitório masculino e começou a remexer no malão. 

- Ta tudo bem ai? – Perguntou Dennis se aproximando do amigo 

- Ta tudo ótimo! Você não está entendo! 

- Não estou mesmo. O que acontece? – Dennis sentou na cama esperando uma explicação. 

- Não posso falar agora. Estou com pressa, mas depois te conto. – Escorpius pegou vários pacotes de doces que tinha no malão e jogou na mochila. 

- Tem a ver com garotas não é? Só garotas pra te deixarem assim...Maluco! – Disse Dennis rindo e deitando na cama do amigo. 

- Tira o tênis da minha cama folgado! Volto mais tarde... 

- Okay. 

Escorpius passou correndo pelo salão comunal e passou pela entrada. Porém não havia ninguém; Rose não estava mais lá. 

Olhou pros lados procurando pela ruiva, mas ela simplesmente havia ido embora. 

_"So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel"_

**Capitulo três**

A chuva forte continuou por toda à noite, e a cada trovão, Escorpius lembrava de Rose. Como ela pudera fazer aquilo com ele? Deixar ele na mão, enquanto tentava fazer companhia! 

_Ela pisou no meu coração e o destraçalhou, do mesmo modo que eu fiz com os gravetos...Tornei deles apenas pó.Não quero saber qual o motivo para ela ter feito isso. _

Toda a afeição e a paixão que tinha crescido dentro dele, agora ele esconderia e negaria. Antes ele a queria. Agora queria não querer. 

Escorpius não dormira direito, e foi o primeiro a levantar do dormitório (como sempre) pelo simples fato de não ter dormido. Pensou em cabular algumas aulas e continuar na cama...E evitar olhar pros olhos de Rose e ouvir uma desculpa qualquer. Não queria que ela viesse lhe dar desculpa alguma. O pior que ela tinha pra fazer, ela havia feito. Agora ele não queria mais saber. 

- O que houve com você, Sr. Malfoy? – Perguntou Dennis curioso à mesa de café da manhã da Sonserina. Dennis conseguira arrancar o amigo da cama, com algumas ameaças e uns pontapés. 

- Nada – Respondeu o loiro, encarando a torrada como se fosse uma coisa interessante em estudo. 

- Porque você não fala pra mim o quê aconteceu ontem, heim? Você saiu saltitando e voltou segundos depois quase chorando! 

- Eu não estava quase chorando! – defendeu-se Escorpius 

- Okay, não estava. Mas estava triste! 

Dennis ficou esperando uma resposta do amigo que não veio, pois toda a atenção de Malfoy foi voltada para a garota ruiva que entrava pela porta do salão principal e se sentava à mesa da grifinoria ao lado de Albus. O sangue de Escorpius ferveu e o garoto esmagou a torrada com a mão. 

- Calma cara, a torrada não tem culpa! – Dennis riu 

Escorpius bufou, puxou a mochila e saiu o mais rápido que pôde dali. 

_"I can feel I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel I can feel you baby, why" _

Ouviu passos atrás dele, mas não se virou para ver quem era. Seguiu pelos corredores praticamente correndo sem nem saber pra onde seus pés o levavam. Se achava um idiota por ter posto tanto sentimento em uma pessoa que conhecia tão pouco. Seu pai estava certo "_Weasleys são indignos de minha amizade_". 

Seus pés o levaram aos jardins de Hogwarts. Lugar que pouco ia, mas agora que estava vazio, achou o lugar mais simpático. 

O sol não conseguia aquecer o gelo que havia encoberto Escorpius Malfoy. 

O garoto sentou à sombra de uma grande árvore, à beira do lago negro e ficou olhando pro céu. 

Alguém sentou ao seu lado. Um alguém que ele não desejava ver. 

- Oi – Disse Rose timidamente; Escorpius não respondeu e continuou contemplando o céu. 

- Queria me desculpar por ontem, eu... – Rose parou de falar. Pegou na mão do garoto – Eu fui uma estúpida 

- Fico feliz por você se dar conta disso – respondeu secamente, olhando para a ruiva – Por quê fez isso? 

- Não sei – respondeu com sinceridade 

- Eu também não 

- Quero ser sua amiga! – Rose disse num tom de súplica 

- Fugindo de mim? 

- Eu estava assustada... 

- Com os trovões... 

- Não! 

- Comigo? – disse o garoto sarcástico 

Rose suspirou fundo e abraçou o garoto. 

"_Isso é golpe baixo" _pensou Escorpius, sentindo o cheiro do perfume da garota encher seus pulmões e seu coração dar cambalhotas no peito. 

Se havia uma hora certa para dizer aquilo, era agora. Agora ou nunca. 

Escorpius sentiu como se borboletas voassem velozmente em seu estômago, causando um mal-estar terrível. Respirou fundo. 

Encostou os dedos sobre a face branca com sardas de Rose, ela fechou os olhos, ele também. Foi sentindo com a ponta dos dedos a pele macia dela. Passou-os pela sua boca,subiu os dedos pelo nariz, indo para os cabelos vivamente ruivos da garota. Sua respiração falhava pelo simples toque. As borboletas em seu estômago voavam loucamente. Ele se aproximou. Sentia a respiração dela, como na noite em que haviam se esbarrado pela primeira vez, mas agora era diferente, agora não era um acidente, agora era uma vontade. Dos dois. 

Ela abriu os olhos. Seu narizes quase se tocando. Escorpius encostou seus lábios com os dela. Ela o beijou. 

Se tivesse que descrever aquele momento, Escorpius descreveria como o melhor de sua vida. Como o beijo mais doce e perfeito que poderia existir. 

Uma mão da garota segurava sua nuca, a outra apertava sua mão. 

Suas testas se encostaram, mas ele não abriu os olhos, queria gravar aquele momento pra sempre. Queria que durasse pra sempre. Queria que aquele gosto ficasse pra sempre em sua boca. 

Escorpius decidiu quebrar o silêncio: 

- Desculpe por ser tão idiota a ponto de me apaixonar...Quer dizer...Você não é apaixonada por mim, e eu... 

- Porque você está falando isso? – A garota franziu a testa, ainda encostada com a dele. 

- Porque você fugiu de mim...E eu sou um idiota sonserino de sangue puro, que sua família odeia e que implica com você sempre...E que te beija mesmo sabendo que você não quer nada comigo... 

- Quem disse que eu não quero nada com você? – Rose respondeu com um sorriso 

- Sei que não quer. 

Rose o beijou como resposta. 

- Eu te quero Escorpius. Muito. - Ela sussurrou no ouvido do garoto, fazendo-o estremecer, e fazendo as borboletas em seu estômago revirarem saltitantes e desnorteadas. 

O garoto não sabe exatamente quanto tempo ficou ali, sentindo o gosto dos lábios de Rose, mas sabe que foi o suficiente pra se entregar. 

_"It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why" _

Fim 


End file.
